wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fall damage
Fall damage is environmental damage inflicted upon a player when he falls from a certain height. Death caused by fall damage causes the same 10% durability loss to equipment as a normal PvE death. Fall Damage will cause stealthed units to lose stealth. Damage mitigation Fall damage can be completely avoided by falling into a body of water. Fall damage can also be mitigated by various items, abilities, and skills. As with all other environmental damage (except fire damage), fall damage cannot be mitigated by regular damage absorption abilities such as Power Word: Shield and Ice Barrier, or the effects of the , , and . Items * Noggenfogger Elixir has a chance to apply an aura that reduces fall damage completely. * The Colossal Parachute is an expendable un-equipped item that slows fall speed. It is sold by a vendor in Feralas. * can be used to slow fall speed for 10 seconds, on a 1 hour cooldown. It is a drop from Olaf in Uldaman. * The can be used to slow fall speed for 10 seconds, on a 30 minute cooldown. It is only available to Engineers with 225 skill. * The passively reduces fall damage by a modifier of 10. It is only available to Rogues through the Sunken Temple quest The Azure Key. Abilities * The Priest level 34 ability Levitate, among other things, applies an aura that slows fall speed. It requires the reagent cost of a Light Feather and has a 2 minute duration. * The Mage level 12 ability Slow Fall applies an aura that slows fall speed. It requires the reagent cost of a Light Feather and has a 30 second duration. * Mages can also use the level 20 spell Blink right before impact with the ground to reset fall speed to zero, although it must be timed carefully. * The mage talent Ice Block reduces fall speed to zero, so if used right before impact, it can reduce fall damage entirely. * A Warrior can use the charge or intercept abilities to complete their fall shortly before landing to avoid taking any falling damage, this of course requires something at the bottom of the fall to charge at and will put the warrior into combat with that target. * Paladins' Divine Shield makes the paladin immune to all damage, including fall damage. * A Druid may also be able to use their Feral Charge ability to avoid the falling damage, but this is rarely done because of this class's other fall damage evasion capabilities. Skills * The Rogue passive ability Safe Fall applies a -17 modifier to fall damage. * The Druid passive ability Feline Grace applies a -17 modifier to fall damage when in Cat Form. Uses of damage mitigation Reduced damage from falling opens up several opportunities for players. Among other things, players with enough fall damage mitigation can avoid waiting for lifts in Thunder Bluff, Thousand Needles, Searing Gorge, and Shattrath City. Damage mitigation is of particular use to Rogues and Druids, due to fall damage breaking stealth. The Rogue quest reward , when combined with the passive ability Safe Fall, gives a Rogue the ability to drop from a great height without taking damage. This is of particular use in certain areas of the Battlegrounds, particularly the Mine and Lumber Mill of Arathi Basin, and when attempting to sneak through a dungeon that may require large drops to avoid patrols. Category:Game Terms